Welcome to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter
by Rosie O'Reilly
Summary: This guide contains everything you could possibly need to know about Harry Potter
1. Spells

Welcome to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter

_**Spells:**_

Accio- Summoning spell

Aguamenti- creates gush of water from users wand

Alohamora- unlocking spell

Aparecium- makes invisible ink visible

Avada Kedavra- Killing curse; unforgiveable

Avifors- turns objects into birds

Avis- makes birds fly from the end of your wand

Bombarda- causes a small, locally contained explosion

Bombarda Maxima- causes a large, locally contained explosion

Colloportus- closes and binds door so it cannot be opened

Confringo- blasting curse; causes targeted item to explode

Confundus- temporarily confuses opponent

Conjunctivitis- gives opponent pink eye

Crucio(Cruciato Curse)- tortures opponent; unforgiveable

Deletrius- erases last spell cast by wand

Desaugeo –makes teeth grow out of control

Diffindomakes seams split open; cuts objects in two

Dissendium- opens a specific passageway into a cellar (may only be a password)

Duro- turns objects into stone

Enervate- used to wake up a stunned person

Engorgio- makes items larger, as if swollen

Episkey- heals relatively minor wounds

Evanesco- erases item as if it never existed

Expecto Patronum- Patronus charm; used to ward off Dementors

Expelliarmus- disarms opponent

Fera Verto- transforms animals into goblets

Ferula- binds broken limb by splinting it and tightly wrapping it

Fidelus (charm)- allows a secret to be hidden in a secret keepers soul; very powerful

Finite Incantatum- stops any spell

Flagrate- allows user to write or draw in air with fire

Flipendo- pushes/flips object over; knock back jinx

Furnunculus – causes person to break out in boils

Geminio- creates a duplicate of an item

Homorphus- man shape; makes a person disguised as an animal or werewolf to take human shape

Immobulus- immobilizes target

Impedimenta- slows target down

Imperio- Imperius curse; allows user to assume complete control of target; unforgiveable

Impervius- repels water from surfaces

Incarcerus – conjures ropes which binds opponent

Incendio- lights fire

Legilimens- allows user to gain access to another's memories

Levicorpus- dangles opponent upside down in mid air

Liberacorpus- reverses levicorpus spell

Locomotor Mortis- leg locker curse; locks opponents legs together

Lumos- makes tip of wand glow with light

Lumos Maxima- produces a brighter amount of light from wand than lumos

Mobiliarbus- moves a tree from one spot to another

Mobilicorpus – used to move a body from one place to another

Morsmorde- summoning spell for Dark Mark

Muffliato- causes buzzing noise around a contained area so those in the specific area may carry on a private conversation

Nox- extinguishes light from Lumos spell

Obliviate- erases someone's memory of a specific event

Oppugno- makes birds from Avifors spell attack

Orchideous- conjures flowers from user's wand

Pectrificus Totalus- petrifies opponent completely

'Point Me' Spell- makes wand act as a conpas

Portus- turns items into portkey

Prior Incantato- reveals last spell a wand cast

Quietus- makes things quiet; undoes Sonorus spell

Reducio- shrinks an item

Reducto- blasts solid items to pieces

Relashio- releases something being constrained or held

Renervate- see enervate

Reparo- repairs broken items

Repello- repels items

Repello Muggleton- repels/ makes objects invisible to muggles

Revelio- reveals hidden objects

Rictumsempra- causes person to act as if being tickled

Riddikulus- turns boggart into something funny

Salvio Hexia- seems to strengthen other spells; defects spells

Scourgify- used to clean grime of surfaces

Sectumsempra- causes lacerations all over the body

Serpentsoria- conjures a snake

Silencio- makes target mute

Sonorus- amplifies user's voice

Stupefy- knocks opponent temporarily insensible

Tarantallegra- forces opponent to dance uncontrollably

Tergeo- scours something to make it clean

Vulnera Sanentur- Reverses sectumsempra spell; cures lacerations

Waddiwasi- Removes stuck objects

Wingardium Leviosa – levitates objects


	2. Vocabulary

Vocabulary:

Acromantula- a very large species of spiders

Amortentia- a strong love potion

Animagus- A person who can turn into an animal at will

Apparate- A form of transportation magical people can use; must be seventeen years or older to use

Auror- an occupation involving catching Dark Wizards of the world

Boggart- a 'spirit' that takes the shape of your greatest fear

Butterbeer- A warm and bubbly beverage

Daily Prophet- main wizarding newspaper

Dark Arts- Any type of magic used for evil

Dark Mark – symbol of Voldemort imprinted on Death Eaters arms; used for communication

Deathly Hallows- A group of three magical items; possessor of all three (simultaneously) makes that person the master of death (invisibility cloak, Elder wand, Resurrection stone)

Dementor- something that feeds off happiness until there is nothing left; faceless, scabby

Dementor's Kiss- An 'operation' performed when a dementor sucks the soul out of you

Dumbledore's Army- a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts class led by Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort

Elder Wand (Death Stick/ Wand of Destiny)- wand fashioned out of a tree by Death himself; possesses power to destroy all other wands

Felix Felicus Potion- A luck potion that gives you instant success

Floo Network- A type of transportation using solely fireplaces

Floo Powder- Necessary to transport yourself using the Floo Network

Firebolt- fastest broom known to wizards

Half- blood- Witch or wizard with one magical parent and one non-magical (muggle) parent

Hall of Prophecies- Room in Department of Mysteries containing every prophecy ever made

Horcrux- A magical item in which you conceal pieces of your soul; extremely painful. Up to seven have been made, by one wizard, to date.

Knight Bus- A double decker bus which comes to the aid of witches or wizards in need of transportation

Mudblood- A blood status; A witch/wizard who has two non-magical parents

Muggle- Non magical folk

Obliviators- Witches/wizards who perform memory charm on muggles who have witnessed wizard dealings

Occlumency- The art of magically defending one's mind against legillimency

Order of the Phoenix- Albus Dumbledore's 'secret' society against Voldemort. Disbanded after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Parsletongue- The language snakes speak. Only certain wizards have possessed the talent to speak this language (Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter)

Polyjuice Potion- A potion that takes months to brew; when finished, it allows the user to take the physical form of another

Portkey- An item used for transportation over long distances

Pure-blood- blood status; your entire blood line has been a witch or wizard

The Quibbler- Xenophilius Lovegood's wizarding magazine. A less popular, slightly bizarre source of news

Quidditch- A wizarding sport played on brooms

Sneakascope- A device which gives off a whistling noise when someone untrustworthy is near

Squib- A person with magical parents, but possesses no magical talent themselves

Veritaserum- A potion, which when consumed, forces the drinker to tell the truth


	3. Professors and Staff of Hogwarts

_**Professors and Staff of Hogwarts:**_

Bathsheba Babbling- Ancient Runes

Cuthbert Binns- History of Magic; only ghost teacher

Charity Burbage- Muggle Studies (Until her murder in 1997)

Alecto Carrow- Muggle Studies (1997)

Amycus Carrow- Defense Against the Dark Arts (1997-98)

Albus Dumbledore- Headmaster (1970-19970; Transfiguration (c. 1940's)

Firenze- Divination (since 1997); only Centaur teacher

Filius Flitwick- Charms; Head of Ravenclaw

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank- Care of Magical Creatures (Jan & Sept., Oct. 1995; temporary

Rubeus Hagrid- Keeper of the Keys and Grounds; Care of Magical Creatures (1993-present, except Jan & Sept., Oct. 1995)

Slivanus Kettlebaum- Care of Magical Creatures (20th Century-1993)

Gilderoy Lockhart- Defense Against the Dark Arts (1992-3)

Neville Longbottom- Herbology (from 2017)

Remus Lupin- Defense Against the Dark Arts (1993-4)

Minerva McGonagall- Transfiguration (1956-?); Deputy Headmistress; Head of Gryffindor

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody- Defense Against the Dark Arts (1991-2)

Quirenus Quirrel- Defense Against the Dark Arts (1991-2); Muggle Studies (1990-1)

Aurora Sinistra- Astronomy

Horace Slughorn- Potions (1996-7, 1930-1981); Head of Slytherin (1930-1981)

Severus Snape- Potions (1981-1996); Defense Against the Dark Arts (1996-7); Headmaster (1997-8); Head of Slytherin

Pomona Sprout- Herbology (?- 2017); Head of Hufflepuff

Sybill Trelawney- Divination(1979/80-?)

Dolores Umbridge- Defense Against the Dark Arts (1995-1996)

Septima Vector- Arithmancy

Argus Filch- Caretaker

Madame Roland Hooch- Flying teacher; Quidditch Referee

Irma Pince- Librarian

Poppy Pomfrey- Nurse

Wilkie Twycross- Apparition Instructor from Ministry of Magic

Herbert Beery- Herbology (early 20th century)

Phineas Nigellus Black- Headmaster (1800's)

Dilys Derwent- Headmistress (1741-1768)

Armando Dippet- Headmaster (c. 1940)

Everard- Headmaster

Dexter Fortescille- Headmaster (c. 1960's)

Merrythought- Defense Against the Dark Arts (c. 1940's)

Ogg- Groundskeeper (c. 1960's)

Appollyon Pringle- Caretaker (c. 1960's.)


	4. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

Beritie Bott's Every Flavour Beans:

Acid

Apple

Avocado

Bacon

Bagel

Baked Beans

Baking Soda

Banana

Beanstalks

Biscuit

Black Currant

Bread

Brown Sugar

Brussell Sprouts

Butter

Buttermilk

Candy Floss (cotton candy)

Carrots

Caterpillar

Cauliflower

Caviar

Celery

Centipede

Cheese

Cherry

Cherry Tart

Chewing Gum

Chicken

Chocolate

Chocolate Mousse

Cinnamon

Coconut

Cod

Coffee

Compost

Cookie dough

Copper

Corn

Cough Medicine

Cucumber

Curry

Custard

Diesel

Dirt

Earwax

Egg yolk

Eucalyptus leaves

Flowers

Fried Beans

Frog legs

Glue

Grass

Ham

Honey

Honeydew

Horseradish

Hot Sauce

Ice Cream

Ink

Iron

Kidney Beans

Lamb

Latex

Leather

Lemon

Lettuce

Lima Beans

Lime

Liver

Mango

Macadamia Nuts

Marmalade

Marshmallow

Marzipan

Mayonnaise

Meatballs

Menthol

Milk

Mince

Mucous

Mud

Mustard

Noodles

Onion

Orange

Paint

Paper

Paprika

Parsley

Parsnips

Pasta

Peanuts

Pepper

Peppermint

Pepperoni

Petrol

Piña Colada

Plaice

Potato

Prawns

Prune

Raisin

Raspberry

Rotten Eggs

Rubber

Rum

Salad Dressing

Salmon

Salt

Sand

Sardines

Sausage

Shampoo

Shrimp

Soup

Soda Water

Sour Cream

Spinach

Squid

Strawberry

Strawberry Jelly

Strawberry Mousse

Sugar

Sulfur

Sushi

Sweet corn

Syrup

Tatar sauce

Tea

Thyme

Toast

Toe nails

Toffee

Ketchup

Tripe

Trout

Turnip

Vanilla

Varnish

Vinegar

Vomit

Walnuts

Wild grass

Wood

Worcestshire sauce

Yogurt

Zucchini


	5. Biographies

**_Harry Potter:_**  
Parents: Lily Evans Potter, James Potter  
Relatives: Petunia Evans Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley  
Pet: Snowy owl named Hedwig  
Godfather: Sirius Black  
Spouse: Ginny Weasley  
In-laws: Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley  
Child(ren): James Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter. Teddy Lupin- god child  
Birthdate: July 31, 1980  
Wand: Holly, 11", Phoenix feather core, Elder wand  
Patronus: Stag  
Occupation: Auror  
House: Gryffindor  
Affiliation(s): Order of the Phoenix (indirectly), Dumbledore's Army  
Attended Hogwarts: 1991-1997

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley:  
**_Parents: Molly Prewett Weasley, Arthur Weasely  
Siblings: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
Pet: Scabbers, rat  
Spouse: Hermione Granger  
In-laws: Harry Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger  
Child(ren): Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley  
Wand: Ash, unicorn hair core; willow, 14", unicorn hair core  
Patronus: Jack Russell Terrier  
Birthdate: March 1, 1980  
Occupation: Auror  
House: Gryfindor  
Attended Hogwarts: 1991-1997

_**Hermione Jean Granger Weasley:  
**_Parents: Unnamed Muggles; dentists  
Pet: Crookshanks the cat  
Spouse: Ron Weasley  
In- laws: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
Child(ren): Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley  
Birthdate: September 19, 1979  
Wand: Vine wood, dragon heartstring core, 10¾"  
Patronus: Otter  
Occupation: regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Magical Law Enforcement  
House: Gryffindor  
Attended Hogwarts: 1991-1997

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy:  
_**Parents: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy  
Pet: Bubo, Eagle owl  
Spouse: Astoria Grengrass  
In-laws: Daphne Greengrass, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass  
Child(ren): Scorpius Malfoy  
Birthdate: June 5, 1980  
Wand: Hawthorne, 10", unicorn hair core; Elder Wand  
Patronus: never learned to conjure one  
Occupation:  
House: Slytherin  
Attended Hogwarts: 1991-1997; prefect during fifth year (1995)  
Affiliation(s): Inquisitorial Squad; Death Eater

**_Neville Longbottom:  
_**Parents: Frank and Alice Longbottom  
Pet: Trevor the toad  
Spouse: Hannah Abbot  
In-laws: Mr. and Mrs. Abbot  
Child(ren):  
Birthdate: July 30, 1980  
Wand: Cherry with unicorn hair core  
Patronus: Badger  
Occupation: Herbology professor  
House: Gryffindor  
Attended Hogwarts: 1991-1998  
***Potentially could have been the Boy Who Lived***

_**Luna Lovegood Scamander:  
**_Parents: Xenophilius Lovegood, unnamed mother (deceased)  
Spouse: Rolf Scamander  
In-laws: Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, granddaughter in law of Newt Scamander  
Child(ren): Lorcan and Lysander, twin brothers  
Birthdate: b/w September 1, 1980 and May 2, 1981  
Wand: Unknown  
Patronus: Hare  
Occupation: Wizarding Naturalist  
House: Ravenclaw; supported Gryffindor  
Attended Hogwarts: 1992-1999

**_Ginevra M. Weasley Potter:  
_**Parents: Molly Prewett Weasely, Aurthur Weasley  
Siblings: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley  
In-laws: Dursleys, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Angelina Johnson  
Child(ren): James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter  
Wand: Holly, unicorn hair core, 8½"  
Birthdate: August 11, 1981  
Occupation: Chaser or Seeker for Holyhead Harpies; Senior Quidditch Corrsepondent for Daily Prophet  
Patronus: Horse  
House: Gryffindor  
Attended Hogwarts: 1992-1999

_**Frederick J. Weasley:  
**_Parents: Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett Weasley  
Pet: Scabbers the Rat  
Sibilings: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
In-laws: Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson  
Birthdate: April 1, 1978  
Wand: specifics unknown; pinecone shape for handle  
Patronus:  
Occupation: Jokester; Co-Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
House: Gryffindor  
Attended Hogwarts: 1989-1996  
Died: May 2,1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts

_**George Weasley:  
**_Parents: Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett Weasley  
Pet: Scabbers  
Siblings: : Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
In-laws: Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter  
Spouse: Angelina Johnson  
Child(ren): Fred Wealsey, Roxanne Weasley  
Birthdate: April 1, 1978  
Wand: specifics unknown; shaped like a broomstick  
Patronus:  
Occupation: Jokester; Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
House: Gryffindor  
Attended Hogwarts: 1989-1996  
*Lost ear rescuing Harry from Privet Drive in the Battle of the Seven Harrys

**_Rubeus Hagrid:  
_**Parents: Fridwulfa (giant), unnamed wizard  
Pet(s): Fang, Fluffy, Aragog, Buckbeak, Norbert(a)  
Siblings: Grawp, half-brother  
Spouse: Never married  
Birthdate: December 6. 1928  
Wand: Oak, 16", contained in pink umbrella  
Patronus: Never learned to conjure one  
Occupation: Keeper of the Keys and Grounds; Care of Magical Creatures Professor  
Attended Hogwarts: 1939-1942  
*Expelled from Hogwarts in 3rd year; accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets and killing Moaning Myrtle  
House: Gryffindor  
Affiliation(s): Order of the Phoenix

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:  
_**Parents: Percival Dumbledore, Kendra  
Pet: Fawkes the Phoenix  
Siblings: Ariana Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore  
Spouse: Never married; rumored to be homosexual  
Birthdate: c. 1881  
Wand: Elder Wand  
Patronus: Phoenix  
Occupation: Headmaster of Hogwarts; Transfiguration teacher  
Affiliation(s): Order of Merlin; First class, Grand Sorcerer, Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot  
Attended Hogwarts: 1892-1899  
House: Gryffindor  
Died: 1997

**_James Potter:  
_**Parents: Unnamed witch and wizard  
Siblings: None; Sirius Black is unofficial brother  
Spouse: Lily Evans  
Child(ren): Harry Potter  
In-laws/Relatives: Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Petunia Evans Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Ignotus Peverell, Tom Marvolo Riddle (distant cousin), the Black Family (unofficially)  
Birthdate: March 27, 1960  
Wand: Mahogany, 11"  
Patronus: Stag  
Occupation: unemployed, wealthy due to his parents  
House: Gryffindor  
*Gryffindor Chaser, Head Boy  
Attended Hogwarts: 1971-1978  
Affliiation(s): Order of the Phoenix, Marauders  
Died: October 31, 1981

**_Lily Evans Potter:  
_**Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Muggles  
Siblings: Petunia Evans  
Spouse: James Potter  
Child(ren): Harry Potter  
Birthdate: January 30, 1960  
Wand: Willow, 10½"  
Patronus: Doe  
Occupation:  
House: Gryffindor  
*Head Girl  
Attended Hogwarts: 1971-1978  
Affiliations(s): Order of the Phoenix, Slug Club  
Died: Oct 31, 1981

**_Severus Snape:  
_**Parents: Eileen Prince, Tobias Snape  
Spouse: Never married; love Lily Potter his whole life  
Birthdate: January 9, 1960  
Wand: unknown  
Patronus: Doe, like his love's  
Occupation: Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House, Dark Arts Professor (1996), Headmaster of Hogwarts (1997)  
House: Slytherin  
Attended Hogwarts: 1971-1978  
Affliiation(s): Former Death Eater, Order of the Phoenix  
Died: May 2, 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts

**_Lucius Malfoy:  
_**Parents: Abrakas Malfoy, unnamed witch  
Spouse: Narcissa Black  
In-laws/Relatives: Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy, Druella Rosier Black, Cygnus Black III, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks  
Child(ren): Draco Malfoy  
Birthdate: 1954  
Wand: 18", elm, dragon heartstring core, attached to walking stick  
Patronus: because of his dark nature, cannot conjure one  
Occupation: Death Eater, Influence on Disposal of Magical Creatures  
Affliiation(s): Death Eaters, Slug Club  
House: Slytherin  
*Prefect  
Attended Hogwarts: 1965-1972

**_Narcissa Black Malfoy:  
_**Parents: Druella Rosier Black, Cygnus Black III  
Siblings: Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks  
Spouse: Lucius Malfoy  
In-laws/Relatives: Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Pollux Black, Irma Crabbe  
Child(ren): Draco Malfoy  
Birthdate: 1955  
Wand: unknown  
Patronus: not able to conjure one  
Occupation:  
Affliiation(s): Death Eaters (not officially inducted; never received Dark Mark)  
Attended Hogwarts: 1966-1973  
House: Slytherin

**_Bellatrix Lestrange:  
_**Parents: Druella Rosier Black, Cygnus Black III  
Siblings: Narcissa Black Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks  
Spouse: Rudolphus Lestrange  
In-laws/Relatives: Pollux Black, Irma Crab be, Sirius Black, Ted Tonks, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Phineas Nigellus Black, Arthur Weasley (paternal second cousin once removed), Potter family  
Birthdate: 1951  
Wand: Walnut, dragon heartstring, 12¾" unyielding  
Patronus: because of dark nature is unable to conjure one  
Occupation: Death Eater  
Affliiation(s): Death Eaters  
Died: May 2, 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle (I AM LORD VOLDEMORT):  
**_Parents: Merope Gaunt, Tom Riddle Senior  
Pet: Nagini the Snake  
Relatives: Salazar Slytherin, Cadmus Peverell (and by extension, the Potters)  
Birthdate: December 31, 1926  
Wand: 13½", Yew, phoenix feather core, 18", Elm, dragon heartstring, 15", Elder, Thestral tail hair core  
Patronus: cannot conjure one  
Occupation: Lord Voldemort  
Attended Hogwarts: 1937-1944  
House: Slytherin  
*Prefect, Head boy  
Affliiation(s): Leader of Death Eaters  
Died: May 2, 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts

* * *

**_Hey, all! Hope you like the information and that it helps those out who write HP fanfics, or are just in love with it like I am! Let me know if you want biographies on anyone else, or if you'd like any other information, and I'll see if I can put together a chapter for it! _**

**_Thanks, Rosie_**


End file.
